Fear with no name
by Hallconen
Summary: El rubio se está impaciente, nervioso; Por haber topado su mirada con un barco de Germa66, pese que no hicieron contacto hostil, Blackleg oculta su miedo al cocinar más de lo que necesitan. Retiene su cabeza en su profesión y no en lo que pasa afuera. NO pairing.


**DEATH WATCH O.P.; es la recopilación de Fanfics, o resúmenes de -muchos capítulos- en un solo Shot, también son ideas semi desarrolladas…. Contienen gran variedad, desde General, No SLASH , o M/M.**

**Exclusivamente de One piece.**

**+++H+++**

**::: O.P. Death Watch #001 [ONE PIECE]**

"**Fear with no name"**

**+++H+++**

El nerviosismo de Sanji alimenta a Law.

El rubio se está impaciente, _nervioso_; Por haber topado su mirada con un barco de Germa66, pese que no hicieron contacto hostil, Blackleg oculta su miedo.

Al cocinar más de lo que necesitan retiene su cabeza en su profesión y no en lo que pasa afuera.

Law supuestamente descansa de la población del Thousand Sunny acompañando a Blackleg en el comedor; pero tiene que comer todo lo que el cocinero le da, **¡Sin tregua!**, primero lo hacía por educación como invitado, salvo que se descontroló cuando olvido decir **NO**, **No más**, ¡No sería su cómplice!

El cocinero continuaba el servicio de más de quince tiempos, mientras, Law se mantenía firme para que los palillos de madera no temblaran tras ciertos enormes bocados.

Sin terminar de masticar debidamente sus aperitivos murmuraba unas palabras tras tragar; algo como "caliente", "frio" y "no sé qué era".

Beber los cocteles _fue salvaje_, el agua carbonatada era fuerte para su garganta, los saborizantes provenían de frutas cuales solo se colocaba su imagen y su descripción en blanco en las enciclopedias.

Catalogar el olor de los vegetales y mariscos fritos fue un juego, de treinta platillos distribuidos en la mesa; Trafalgar pescaba los de mejor aspecto con sus palillos.

Los que sobraban, Sanji los dejaba en la ventana para que las manos de Goma de su Capitán los encontraran.

El cirujano tenía que parar esta producción, este corto momento parecía una semana de trabajo o toda una madrugada de cena secreta.

Así que el peli-negro buscó a por un listón en su bolsillo, fingió mortificación a por el esfuerzo del rubio por lo que simula que hará un truco de magia y le pide a Sanji que le preste ambas de sus manos.

Law ata sus muñecas, no necesitaba de su fruta del diablo para esa trampa.

-Queda inaugurada la tregua. – Dijo, pensó y se lo repetía al cocinero cuando éste rodaba los ojos.

Sanji no grito, ni protestó.

Aunque sus piernas inquietas y los cigarrillos apagados a su alrededor explotaban.

Había que preocuparse. _¿Verdad?..._

Con sus manos de este modo, Sanji ayuda a Law a preparar té para ambos. Mezclaron hojas calmantes y tallos de manzanilla.

El peli negro le muestra los ridículos garabatos de los primeros aperitivos, sus notas sobre cuales elegía de unos sobre otros, sin embargo, Sanji contaba sus elecciones enlistadas y coincidían con TODO lo que preparó.

Incluso escribió con interrogantes los bocados que se le escaparon, esos que le daban a Luffy por tener pan como cubierta.

…

Cuando el olor del aceite se pierde entre el agua salada… Por fin parece que el chef va a confesar _-porque tiene ese comportamiento-_. Pero como Luffy faltaba entre ellos, entonces apareció interrumpiendo.

No era hora de alimentar al Rey Pirata, pese que fue el primero en volver al barco.

A Luffy le dicen que se quede en la esquina de castigo sin mover los pies por que suele estirar los tobillos hasta la estufa y así se roba los sartenes hasta su esquina de castigado.

Brevemente; Sanji narra sus recuerdos de "pequeño Vinsmoke".

Porque Trafalgar es comprensivo.

Porque Luffy es el guardián de su cordura.

Ambos Capitanes escuchan, aunque solo uno comprendió su -renacimiento como pirata-. ninguno tenía respuestas.

Eso no impedía que levantaran puños y espadas.

Había que contratacar, con más razón por que Blackleg tenía en sus manos una invitación de parte de una temible Yonko.

**++++H++++**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
